


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 4: Step By Step: Inserted Moments

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Podfic, Sherlock Teaches John To Dance, Sherlock in Heels, Sherlock in Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: This piece is in response to a bunch of lewd and silly comments between me and AtlinMerrick on her wonderful piece, Well Met, Chapter 36: Step By Step. Based on those comments, this was also supposed to be lewd and silly, and yet ... it went sweet and fluffy on me.





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 4: Step By Step: Inserted Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Thanks again to CWB for letting us take a crack at her amazing stories! This chapter is the 4th of the Johnlock Collection...oh...and how wonderful and tender. Sexy and amazing. Thank you for letting us podfic it, thank you for listening.
> 
> – Violetwylde and Missmuffin221


End file.
